


Send a Giftbasket

by twinklingpaopufruit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, but not really, everyone needs to thank joshua hong, sequel to gay chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpaopufruit/pseuds/twinklingpaopufruit
Summary: Junhui convinces Mingyu and Minghao to play gay chicken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Jeongcheol's Gay Chicken.

“You finally got the luggage open?”

“Yup.”

“Jihoon’s pissed?”

“Yup.”

“Kicked you out?”

“Yup.”

Minghao hissed as he leaned against the doorway. He faced Mingyu, who stood in the hallway in a wrinkled shirt and worn out sweats. Minghao crossed his arms and smirked. “Hmm, I don’t know if I should let you in.”

Mingyu whined, “C’mon, don’t be like that. I’m tired and I just wanna sleep!”

Minghao pretended to think it over, but he finally pushed the door wide open. Mingyu sighed in relief and dragged himself into the room. 

Minghao crawled back on top of his bed, reaching toward the nightstand where he had left his cards. Junhui and Wonwoo sat on the opposite bed, waiting patiently for Minghao to return to continue their game of poker. In the middle of the floor between the two beds, lay a bunch of junk food, which served as their bargaining chips. 

“Oh you guys haven’t fallen asleep yet?” Mingyu questioned. He climbed into Minghao’s bed and took a peek at Minghao’s hand.

Minghao leaned back slightly to feel the natural warmth radiating off Mingyu’s body. He smiled behind his cards as Mingyu pushed his shoulder against Minghao’s shoulder blade, getting closer to the Chinese man. 

Wonwoo threw a ramen cup on the ground. “We were supposed to fall asleep an hour ago but Jun kept asking for one more round of poker,” Wonwoo complained. 

“It’s not fair!” Junhui scolded. He reached behind him. He scrambled inside the black grocery bag and finally threw down Lychee Jelly Fruit Bite. “How can you beat both of us four games in a row? You just learned the rules today!”

Minghao looked over his shoulder as Mingyu snorted. Mingyu leaned in to whisper in Minghao’s ear, “Wonwoo’s been playing poker since he was five.”

Minghao gasped and turned so quickly, his nose bumped with Mingyu’s. “He’s been hustling us?” He whispered back.

Minghao’s attention drew to Junhui as he began cackling. He fell backwards onto the bed. 

The three of them gave him strange looks.

“What?” Wonwoo asked.

Junhui sat up again, “Nothing. I just remembered something stupid.”

“Okay…” Minghao intended to ignore Junhui’s strange behavior because he had learned first hand to never question Junhui if he was not prepared for the answer. 

Nevertheless, Junhui decided to speak up in Chinese, “You two look awfully close,” Junhui teased.

“What are you talking about?” Minghao replied back in Chinese. 

“It looks like you two are playing gay chicken.”

Minghao threw his cards aiming for Junhui’s face. The cards fell pathetically on the ground. “Oh my god, Jun!” Minghao shouted in Korean. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo looked at both of them curiously. 

“What?” Wonwoo asked innocently. Well it looked innocent, Minghao wasn’t so sure anymore about his hyung if he had been hustling both of them for the better part of an hour. Therefore, Minghao redirected his anger in the wrong place and instead, he shouted at Wonwoo. “I give up playing, Mingyu said you’ve been playing poker since you were five.”

“You what?!” Junhui screamed. “Dude, not cool.”

Wonwoo shrugged. “It’s not like you weren’t cheating either. You peeked at Minghao’s cards when he went to the get the door.” 

“Aw dude that is really not cool,” Mingyu spoke up instead. 

Wonwoo smirked and reached for an unopened chip bag on the floor. “Of course it’s cool just like this chip.” The three gave him a blank stare until Wonwoo pointed to his bag. The three groaned as they saw Wonwoo eating Cool Ranch Doritos. Sometimes Minghao wished he didn’t know as much Korean as he used to, it would mean he wouldn’t understand Wonwoo’s lame puns.

“So sleep?” Mingyu asked. He pulled at the covers, crawled under them, then leaned against the headboard. 

Minghao turned to him again. Poor guy, all he wanted was to go back to bed after Jihoon kicked him out.

“Why aren’t you sleeping in your room?” Wonwoo questioned. 

“Jihoon kicked him out,” Minghao answered for him.

“So you’re gonna sleep in HaoHao’s bed?” Junhui teased, waggling his eyebrows.

“Don’t,” Minghao warned.

Mingyu laughed awkwardly in between them.”What?” He asked.

“Jun thinks we’re playing gay chicken,” Minghao sighed.

Mingyu tilted his head in deep thought, then questioned seriously, “Is it still gay chicken if I’m gay?”

“It didn’t stop our hyungs from playing,” Wonwoo answered. He then yawned before shoving another chip in his mouth.

“Let’s find out,” Junhui declared. He stood up and hopped onto Minghao’s bed. He crawled like a panther until he hovered over Mingyu. Mingyu seemed largely unaffected and remained smiling. “Let’s play the ultimate battle of gay chicken between a gay and an ace!”

Wonwoo snorted and so did  Minghao. “Really?” Minghao asked.

“What?” Junhui questioned. “I would be amazing at gay chicken. I get no urge to kiss any of you.”

“Doesn’t that mean you would be the worst?” Wonwoo chuckled.

“No,” Junhui replied. “Because I’m indifferent to kissing to begin with. If I were to kiss Mingyu right now, I wouldn’t feel anything.”

Minghao’s stomach did a strange little flip at that image. In turn, he behaved rudely, “I’m sure you’ll puke a little at kissing Mingyu.”

“Hey!” Mingyu protested. 

Minghao gave him a sympathetic smile, “I’m sure you’ll puke at kissing Jun too.”

Junhui rolled his eyes. “That’s it. I’m going to prove you wrong and I am going to be the champion at gay chicken. C’mon Mingyu.”

“Hold on,” Wonwoo laughed, chips spluttering out of his mouth. He tried covering his mouth. “No one is challenging you.”

“Minghao is.”

“No I’m not.” Minghao shook his head. “No one is.”

“Whatever,” Junhui sat himself in Mingyu’s lap. “We will see about that.”

“Oh my god, you’re actually playing,” Wonwoo exclaimed as Junhui leaned into Mingyu’s personal space. He side eyed Mingyu in disbelief. 

Minghao stared intensely as Mingyu actually played along to Junhui’s antics. Mingyu placed both of his hands on Junhui’s waist. Both of them leaned in closer and closer and closer and Minghao held his breath not wanting to see—and Mingyu pulled away with a groan.

“Ha!” Junhui declared raising both hands in the air in victory.

He jumped off Mingyu’s lap, chanting, “Gay Chicken Champ!”

Everyone rolled their eyes. Wonwoo sat up and tugged his friend to the bed. Without any hesitation, he quickly invaded Junhui’s personal space. Junhui’s eyes widened dramatically causing Minghao to fall off the bed in laughter as Junhui suddenly pulled away.

Wonwoo smirked and returned to eating chips, “Not anymore.”

Junhui huffed and glared at Minghao instead. Junhui crawled on the floor toward Minghao. Minghao looked up and saw Junhui’s face upside down. 

“Your turn,” Junhui said.

“What?” Minghao asked, still overcome by giggles.

“You haven’t played. It’s your turn.”

“I’m not playing.”

“Then play with Wonwoo.”

Minghao slid under Junhui to sit up. He looked at Mingyu first. Mingyu’s smile had dropped, passive and a little bit unreadable. Minghao didn’t want to play at all. Ever since Jeonghan and Seungcheol announced they had officially gotten together after an intensive game of gay chicken, Minghao had been one of the ones to find the game ridiculous. It didn’t help that when Jisoo explained the rules, Junhui had been cracking jokes about it the entire flight to Hong Kong. Minghao didn’t want to feed Junhui’s stupidity, but Minghao wasn’t known to back down from a challenge. 

He finally looked away from Mingyu and tentatively headed toward Wonwoo, who was still munching on the chips.

Wonwoo raised his eyebrow and then suddenly Wonwoo couldn’t control his laughter. He twisted his body to laugh into the pillow. Minghao grew pissed. “What?” He demanded.

“Nothing,” Wonwoo said giggling. He glanced over at Mingyu and grinned again. He put the chips to the side, sitting up. Wonwoo brought his hand up to cup Minghao’s face. Minghao hated how he flinched and immediately pulled back.

Junhui and Mingyu laughed on the opposite bed at Minghao’s quick failure. Minghao groaned, grabbed one of the pillows and hit both of them with it. It didn’t take long for the others to grab the remaining pillows and start attacking each other. They stepped in the pile of junk food, bags popped open spilling chips and other random assortments. They didn’t stop and continued their assault.

It wasn’t until Mingyu heard his phone ring in his pocket that he stopped attacking Junhui. Wonwoo ended sneaking one last smack to Mingyu’s head before Mingyu picked up the call.

“Go to goddamn sleep,” came Seungcheol’s loud tired voice. Mingyu put him on speaker. “We have sound check tomorrow.” 

“Sorry hyung,” Mingyu whimpered lamely into his phone. Minghao, Junhui, and Wonwoo giggled beside him. Seungcheol grumbled something off to the side, probably to Jeonghan, and then he cut off the line.

The four finally saw the time on Mingyu’s phone and they all groaned, knowing they would regret staying up so late in the morning. They quickly picked up their mess, Wonwoo said goodbye to them and headed to his room while the three finally went to bed.

 

>>>

 

A few hours later, Minghao stared at Jeonghan with wide eyes because he had no idea how to explain why Junhui had him cornered against the wall, with his crotch shoved into his. 

Jeonghan stared blankly met Junhui’s smirk and calmly walked away. Minghao greatly admired Jeonghan for that. He couldn’t imagine anyone else in the group successfully ignoring Junhui. 

“I hate you,” Minghao hissed when Jeonghan was out of earshot. 

Junhui smiled and pushed off Minghao, “Whatever, I win again.” 

Minghao groaned. Since the four of them woke up, they commenced their gay chicken game. Wonwoo was winning, Junhui was second, Mingyu in third, and Minghao last. He wouldn’t mind being last if he had won a few games, but he hadn’t won anything. It was starting to hurt his ego.

Mingyu thought it was hilarious since he quickly learned that all he had to was hold Minghao’s hand, which resulted in Minghao blushing and pulling away. 

He couldn’t help it. Whenever Junhui leaned into his personal space, Minghao was just plain disgusted and with Wonwoo it was just awkward, but Mingyu. Minghao couldn’t find the word for it.

They all went back to the hotel after a really long day of rehearsal and practice. The four of them found themselves again in the same room, playing this stupid game.

“Come on Hao,” Junhui teased. “Try to win one. Mingyu sucks at this game too and can only win with you. Use him.” Junhui shoved Mingyu onto Minghao’s bed.

Mingyu stumbled on the bed and Minghao just glared at Junhui. “I didn’t even want to play in the first place,” Minghao replied petulantly.

“Why? It’s just a game.” 

Minghao was done; he didn’t want to play. “Whatever, let’s just go to bed.”

Mingyu seemed to sense his uncomfortableness and agreed. 

Junhui only groaned in annoyance and told them he would be back later and go for some more food with Wonwoo.

Minghao didn’t care. He crawled in bed and threw the covers over his frame until only his eyes were visible. Mingyu hovered awkwardly in the room. They locked eyes. Minghao bit his lip, trying to find the words to tell Mingyu he could stay, that he wasn’t sleepy to begin with. But Mingyu was already saying, “I hope you sleep well.”

Minghao watched Mingyu’s back as he left, noting his stiff posture.   

 

>>>

 

Minghao danced by himself in the practice room after returning to South Korea. He felt a ball of tense energy that morning when he woken up so he decided to rush to the company building, put the speakers on full blast, and work off that energy. 

He let the heavy bass thump heavily in his chest and expel outwards through his arms and legs. Truthfully, he knew where this extra energy was coming from. He was pissed. The four of them were still playing gay chicken and Minghao was still in last place. He needed to win one round only to save face and shut Junhui up. 

And that’s when Mingyu entered the practice room looking for him.

The music was still blasting and the rush of adrenaline was still in him. Mingyu walked toward him to ask if he wanted to go get a grab to eat. Minghao stalked to him instead. Mingyu’s face screamed panic but Minghao didn’t care. He pinned Mingyu against the glass mirror. 

He immediately pressed his body flush against Mingyu’s body. His sweat soaked tank top clung against his chest and his sweats pressed against Mingyu’s jeans. Mingyu stilled, not moving an inch and looking down at Minghao curiously. Minghao kept going.

He lifted a hand and pressed it against Mingyu’s waist, rolling his hips slightly. His other hand came to Mingyu’s chest and he used it as leverage as Minghao leaned his face close to Mingyu’s. His hot breath caressed Mingyu’s lips as he parted them.

Mingyu sucked in a breath and his head banged harshly against the mirror. 

Minghao grinned and was about to call out his first win, but Mingyu suddenly reached out. Minghao was caught off guard as Mingyu spun them around and pressed Minghao against the mirror. Minghao’s eyes opened wide and he felt himself gulp. He stood still, not expecting Mingyu to retaliate so quickly. 

Mingyu pressed a thumb to Minghao’s lips, rubbing the skin there while his other hand trailed down his neck, to his collarbone and then his waist. Minghao shivered. Mingyu’s cold hands ran along his heated skin. 

But Minghao didn’t want to lose after his first game, so he remained there even when Mingyu’s hands left his skin and trailed down to his wrists. Slowly and almost daringly, Mingyu brought both his arms overhead, pinning them against the mirror. 

“Is that all you have?” Minghao asked, feigning that his heart wasn’t beating like crazy inside of him. 

Mingyu smirked. He stepped closer and put a leg in between Minghao’s. 

“Really?” Minghao teased. “No wonder you always lose against Jun and Wonwoo.”

“You always lose against anyone. I’m surprised you’ve lasted this round.”

Minghao pretended to get comfortable in Mingyu’s grasp, resulting in him arching his back. He noticed belatedly, Mingyu quickly licked his lips and suddenly Minghao remembered Mingyu was gay. 

And for some reason Minghao got hard because of that fact. 

He hoped Mingyu wouldn’t notice, but how couldn’t he with his thigh pressing so insistently against his crotch. He shut his eyes, willing for it to go away, but then his eyes flew open as Mingyu whimpered. A blush stained his cheeks and Minghao’s mouth parted unconsciously, breath coming out heavier. 

Daringly, Mingyu pressed his thigh upward. Minghao bit his lip to hide his moan and Mingyu saw it. He licked his lips again. He leaned in close and then before their lips could touch, Mingyu awkwardly and stupidly asked, “We aren’t playing anymore, are we?”

“God, I hope we aren’t,” Minghao whispered. He then sighed as Mingyu crashed his lips against him. 

Both of them moaned and Mingyu released his wrists so Minghao could wrap them around Mingyu. Minghao expected some sort of finesse from Mingyu, but this was his best friend so he should have known better. Mingyu kissed with enthusiasm making up for his awkward sweeps of tongue and too much spit. Minghao wondered if this was Mingyu’s first kiss or he was just too excited.

Mingyu pressed impossibly closer to him, his thigh rubbing against his crotch even more. Minghao moaned against his mouth and with Mingyu closer, Minghao could feel Mingyu sporting some wood himself. 

They continued kissing for what felt like ages until they were interrupted by a ping from the corner of the room.

They broke apart with a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

Wow, Minghao hadn’t even noticed the music had stopped blaring in the background. He did recognize though that the ping was a text from the group chat.

Minghao bit his lip, debating whether he should take it or not. 

“Later?” Mingyu asked hopefully.

Minghao nodded and tangled his hand in Mingyu’s hair. “Yeah.” He pulled him back down to his mouth. 

They kissed again and after a few minutes, Minghao began growing more confident and guiding Mingyu into the kiss. Mingyu was a quick learner that soon he had him panting and moaning against the mirror, not caring that his phone kept going off. 

He pushed his thigh into Mingyu’s crotch and Mingyu grunted against his mouth. The sound caused some precum to leak out of Minghao’s dick. 

Okay, so maybe Minghao wasn’t as straight as he thought he was.

An hour later when the two had bruised lips and their stomachs protested in hunger, they finally broke apart. 

“Lunch?” Mingyu asked, his voice had a slightly panicked edge.

Minghao giggled and to ease Mingyu’s worries he pecked Mingyu on the cheek. “That sounds good.”

Mingyu waited patiently for Minghao to retreat to the showers they had in the building. Minghao quickly washed off and gathered his stuff, not wanting to keep Mingyu waiting for long. They went to a small restaurant by their dorms and ordered the usual. 

Midway through his meal, Minghao remembered that he had several unread messages. He pulled out his phone and nearly choked on his rice as he saw what Jeonghan had sent. It was a picture sneaked in through the cracks of the door judging by the border on both sides of the photo. But Minghao could clearly see his arms wrapped tightly around Mingyu’s shoulders, Mingyu’s arms wrapped around his waist and one hand cupped on his ass as the two made out. 

Followed by the picture were several messages by different members.

**Hoshi:** NOT IN THE PRACTICE ROOM!

**Wonwoo:** Fucking finally

Minghao scrolled through Seungkwan’s and Seokmin’s screams and curses. Mingyu looked through his own phone and saw the group chat too, cringing with each one. 

**Wonwoo:** New gay chicken champ?

**Jisoo:** I regret explaining this game to all of you.

**Junhui:** You should send Joshua a gift basket as a thank you

**Jeonghan:** Yeah I did

**Seungcheol:** You what?

**Jeonghan:** You have to admit if it wasn’t for him we wouldn’t have gotten together

**Jisoo:** I like fruit baskets if you wanna send one

Mingyu ended up cackling at Jisoo’s message. He pushed his plate away to cross his arms on the table and sink into it. Minghao ended up laughing as well and when they had their embarrassed giggles about it, they locked eyes and smiled.

“So a fruit basket filled with manga?” Minghao ended up asking.

“I’ll buy the fruit if you buy the manga.”

“Deal.”

  
  



End file.
